Dancing Wars
by The Silver Dog
Summary: Sango thinks it is just another ordinary day, but little does she know, her boss Koga decides that he can dance better then the worlds best dancer Shippo, trained by the most likely person to run the Mafia one day, Inuyasha. Move vs. Move. The heat is on!


**From The Author and Disclaimer: **This is a Fic about two people falling in love with each other over music; it has a nice rhythm to it! The inspiration song here was 'Yeah' By Usher. As you can guess I DON'T own Usher or Inuyasha so there for that was my disclaimer! I hate doing those, people know that you don't own different animes right?

**Summary: **Sango thinks it is just another ordinary day, but little does she know, her boss Koga decides that he can dance better then the worlds best dancer Shippo, trained by the most likely person to run the Mafia one day, Inuyasha. Move vs. Move. The heat is on! SanxMir

I walked into the club called The Butterfly's Tavern, new tux, classy gray hat, yep; it sure was a smooth new outfit. But one thing was missing. I needed a new girl hot to cuddle with me.

I looked at my friends. They started to pinch then waitresses asses and say, " Looking hot pretty lady." What has happened to common courtesy? I have it, but I want to fit in.

I remember just a couple years ago, I was called 'geek' or 'dork' or even 'EW! Look at it!' I though that was the end of my world, till Inuyasha and his gang came along. They took my geek ness and killed it. Little did I know that by the tender age of 16 I would start to drink, smoke and for the most part abuse drugs, mostly pot.

One of my friends, about 18, my age now, Shippo, thought that he wanted to have a drink, vodka no less! I watched him order, with his 'player' attitude. He said, "Hey toots! Come here and be a doll and fetch me some vodka, on the rocks! Do it right and there maybe something in it for you tonight!"

All the others laughed, and here I was being left out of the so-called 'Joke' once again… I thought that was absolutely unnecessary! I mean Shippo, come on! How rude can you get to a woman that is younger then you and also, is doing you a favor! They just don't think like regular people do they? They ARE the only ones that would take me in as one of their friends.

Suddenly Shippo got the idea to sit down in front of the dance floor. A.k.a. He wanted to see hot chicks making foul movement with their breasts, private areas and also their hands and legs.

The lady from the vodka incident finally came with her serving platter and took the vodka, placed it hardly on the table making the small unsteady, and red table sway back and forth.

"Thank you. I will see you later tonight!" said the ungrateful Shippo.

She looked at me grunted and left the table area.

Inuyasha just walked up to the bar table where a man with black hair tied back in a ponytail was sitting. The man stood up, yelled something in Inuyasha's face. From what I could see, Inuyasha smiled (bad sign) and walked back here.

"Boys, there will be a little dancing contest! Shippo, your girlfriend Kagome is here right?"

"Uh, yeah, I think that she is here with her friends tonight, it IS lady's night isn't it?" Shippo said.

"Good…"

Just then I did not want to get into trouble so I just left the table and walked over to the bar table. I took a seat and looked at the hot waitress from earlier.

* * *

He walked in the club I worked at called The Butterfly's Tavern, with all of his friends, all players, thinking that they were cool, he was hot not them, and like, where does his friends get off saying to me, "Hey toots! Come here and be a doll and fetch me some vodka, on the rocks! Do it right and there maybe something in it for you tonight!" All of the others started to laugh. He didn't. He was nice, not to mention how cute he was…

I walked up to the bar stand looked at the manager standing there, leaning on top of the red marble table, looking flashy in his new suit and trousers and said, "Hey! Koga, one vodka on the rocks…"

"One vodka coming right up." Said Koga getting a wine glass ready to pour the vodka in to.

Koga had stopped pouring it when it got three quarters of the way to the top and said, "Here, now go, and give this to your customer. They're waiting."

I walked over to those asses and smacked down the glass on the wobbly red marble table top. I was pissed! I could hardly bare it, till I saw him again.

The next thing that angered me was what the vodka loving ass hole said next, "Thank you. I will see you later tonight!"

Was that the only thing that his short little friend could say? More then likely, the 'wisecracks' that he just told, were the only words that his small mind could hold together. He could not process any six letter words and lord forbid, eight letter words!

"DING DONG!" The buzzer rang loudly. Some people even had to put their hands over their ears because it was so loud.

A bell symbolizing that a dance contest was about to begin rang. I walked up to the bar table and I looked at Koga, he was sitting at a table looking at the dance floor, "What happened now? Did you bet the club The Butterfly's Dance again?" I said.

"Err… yes," Koga hit his head and spoke to me slowly, "I bet that you could out dance anyone that comes in your way!" Koga said stuttering along with his short and pleading sentence.

I held my head in my hands and said to Koga, "Listen, I have not danced for a while. And since what happened last time, I don't think that I am going to ever again! And that is my final answer for you! I don't care if I lose my job. I am the second to Chacha and that is it! I am second rate!"

"Please! Your job, mine, and everyone else's are at stake! Won't you please for me? Chacha died that night! You know that! She was the best dancer, now you have your crown! You can be the best again!" said Koga bending down to go on to his knees.

"Okay but if I get a twenty percent raise ONLY!"

"Sure, anything!"

I looked around. I needed a dance partner. But, who could I dance with? I saw him again; he walked over to the table and sat down. I was shy but I needed a dance partner and he looked like he knew some dance steps from how he was nodding his head and sing to the song blaring over the speakers.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Were the OH so perfect words that spilled from him mouth that echoed in to my small ears.

I walked over to him and asked him some questions, "Hello, How are you?"

* * *

"Fine, fine and you?"

"Good I guess, I was wondering, would you like to…err…"

"Yes?"

"What is your name?" I asked before I started to ask stupid questions, 'Quick save…' I thought to myself, 'I wanted to know that anyways.'

"Well, my name is Miroku. What is your name?"

"Sango…"

"What a cute name!" 'Isn't this awkward?' Miroku thought to himself.

Miroku got up to leave from the bar table.

"Wait!" Said Sango, "I was wondering…Miroku…If you would be my dance partner in a dance contest? Please? Because there is no one…"

Miroku put his fingers to Sango's hot pink lipstick covered lips, "Hush, Yes, I will join you in a couple dances around the floor! I was waiting for someone to ask me or for me to whined up some courage and ask a girl to dance!"

Sango lead the way to the dance floor.

Kikyou, one of Sango's friends, took applications to join into the dance contest, "Sango, I am going to need an application form!"

"Okay, Kikyou, I have one here." Sango searched her waitress pocket to find a yellow piece of paper, which she and a partner could dance, as long as they wanted and join the contest, "Here it is!" Sango grabbed the form and gave the crumpled piece of paper to Kikyou.

Miroku and Sango, holding hands, went through a door. There after the first were two more. This time they were different, one had a picture of a stick figured man and one with a stick figured woman. Sango walked through the one with a woman on it and Miroku through the one with the man.

* * *

There were many costumes in the girl's change room. I like one; the white one. It had a backing which when down to my lower back and made a V line. The bottom part of the dress went down about to the halfway point to the knee and had a slit through the bottom to just past mid thigh.

"This one is nice." I said allowed. I grabbed it and stared to undress and put the dress over my head until I heard a non-forgettable laugh.

"Kagome!"

"Yeppers evil eye! I have entered the contest!"

"Harrumph!" I said letting out a long breath. I finished putting on the dress and I walked out the other entrance.

"Oh God!" I screamed as I lurched forward in to the many man-thongs. I saw a black tuxedo and I grabbed it quickly.

'This will work!' I thought.

* * *

Shippo walked in to the room and started to wade through all of the man-thongs and strange T-Shirts saying things about their girls and stupid crap things like my dick is

this long. It was quite strange but Shippo seemed to fancy one with a picture of an almost naked girl. I could not visualize in my mind how stupid that shirt was, but somehow him and another person, who just walked in, like the shirt too! They started a fistfight but I made a quick end to that. I gave the man the shirt and I got Shippo a cute little out fit that was…err… 'Revealing'.

I got in to the tuxedo and I left the room and entered the dance floor where my beautiful dance partner was located.

I walked out the door and a minute later I saw him go through the different colored lights, and right towards me! His tuxedo was matched perfectly with a black top hat.

* * *

Miroku flung his top hat into the crowds, which were located at the front, left and right of all dancers; every seat seemed to be filled. All of the people seemed to file in through the sides of the men and women change rooms.

Sango walked towards Miroku, then the music started to play; the music was very loud. The song was by Usher the song was Yeah!

"Yeah, yeah, okay! Usher, Usher, Usher, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" started the song off, a funky beat, a dance tune, why not have it to start off a dance competition?

The first dance was fast, or so it seemed to be to some, but to the new lovers Miroku and Sango, the dance seemed to be going in slow motion. The time never seemed to slip away into its black hole of never ending light.

Shake, step, shake, crouch, and shake, up, twirl, dip and up again. The dance moves, which the pro dancer Sango did and repeated.

Miroku's moves dance seemed harder then hers, to him anyways. It was step, step, step, drop, up, down, dip, and twirl Sango, and then one last step.

After about three minutes and a half of the wicked fast moves and the judges scribbling away at a piece of paper which they had been given to put down on paper who they thought were the best, worse, most scary, most fast and most over confident.

* * *

The judges gave their score.

"Kagome and Shippo scored…. seven!" A bald judge announced.

"Chichi and Chow ling scored…. two, which means, you are disqualified from the rest of the competition! You have to get a score that is six or over in order to go on to the next song."

"Shugo and Rena scored…. six!"

"Sesshomaru and Kikyo have scored…eight!" Some people applauded.

"The last competitors, Sango and Miroku have scored…. nine! Astounding isn't it!"

**

* * *

**

**AN:** This is for you Kohaku-Chan! I hope that you are happy with this! I know for a fact that I am! I am tired because I spent most of Wednesday night typing for you after you left and please post another chapter of Instant Message Me please! And thank you for helping me with the laundry! I had to repost this because of the lack of reviews but… you know how it is…


End file.
